


Unsung Hero

by McKayRulez



Series: Plenty Of Fish In The Sea [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alive Carson Beckett, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Episode: s03e17 Sunday, Other, Pre Episode: s03e17 Sunday, Sleep, Soul Bond, Space Whales, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Rodney has a bad night after dealing with Dr. Hewston and Dr Watson's mistake. Sam is there to help.





	Unsung Hero

Rodney rubbed his head as he entered his room. The migraine from the daily grind had been especially bad today. His minions had been slipping and it was a surprise the base didn't explode from their laziness. Dr. Watson's lapse of laboratory protocol could have lead to devastating consequences. 

Exploding tumors? Who'd have thought? 

Rodney sighed as he shrugged off his blue morning robe and collapsed unto his bed exhausted. 

A whole night's sleep wasted on Dr. Watson's thoughtless actions in a bid to impress the pretty Dr. Hewston. Ugh.. 

At least he stayed up to figure out what they had done. It really could have been serious. Of course no one would care in the end though. He does this thing so much, fixing peoples mistakes so often, no one ever cares anymore really. Just another day in the Pegasus galaxy. Just another report. 

Rodney yawned and groaned as he pressed his head against his pillow, head aching something fierce. 

He wanted to go back to the nurse and get some ibuprofen or aspirin or anything but he'd been bared from returning for the night by Carson. Perhaps in fear he'd just rant at Watson and Hewston again, this time post surgery. Where the two would surely be on good pain meds and might say something they'd regret to their boss. 

Ugh. Not like they didn't deserve it, so they'd get it through their thick skulls.. And why did he have to suffer after cleaning up their mess?

Rodney closed his eyes and whined as his mind buzzed on unable to sleep, not that if he could he'd get much. It was already morning, as his work uncovering the devices purpose had took the whole night, and he'd have to be up in two hours for breakfast, else he missed out and he didn't want a hypoglycemic reaction to compound his already bad start of a day... Oh and not to mention Carson's fishing trip right after breakfast.. 

Rodney groaned. So much to do and use his time with but all he wanted was to sleep.. As well as not have stupid minions to keep him from it. And with that thought his mind again wouldn't shut down as it tried to work out how to best get it through to his minion's the importance of safety.

As his brain rattled on, he slowly started to hear something over his mental chatter... A song.. From the sea. 

Rodney rolled over towards the window and looked out at the sunrise. Down below in the crashing waves a song could be heard. A whale song. 

Rodney smiled thinking about his Sam. Well.. the Whale Sam, not Sam.. 'Sam'... 

Sam always knew when to send him calming cooing noises when he had trouble trying to sleep. Whether it be a stubborn math problem, his hypochondria getting the best of him in a panic attack or just a nightmare about the wraith or another other matter of disaster. 

He figured it might have had something to do with their time in the sea together. Some kind of telepathic bonding. The Flagisallus where smart creatures after all and even knew ancient. 

No one else knew the song or could hear it. It wasn't verbal else it would be ear bleeding and cause problems for the base personnel.. No.. it was just his alone, in his thoughts. 

Rodney's eyes drifted close, as his mind slowed and the ache long forgotten, as the whale's voice swam through his brain, like the calm in a storm.

As Rodney slowly drifted to sleep, his last thoughts concluded that maybe Carson's fishing trip wouldn't be so bad... After all.. He'd get to be close to Sam again... and maybe, she and Carson could become friends..


End file.
